A typical flow cell for a flow cytometer system, which includes a flow channel, is composed of multiple pieces of fused silica that must be individually cast or cut and later assembled. The typical flow channel is susceptible to clogs and bubbles. A clog, which prevents flow of the sample fluid, may be caused by sample debris, conjugated or clustered cells, or other substances inserted into the flow path of the flow cytometer. Bubbles may interfere with the optical interrogation of the sample as it passes through the interrogation zone. Both clogs and bubbles within the flow channel can render experimental data useless, which in turn leads to repetitive experiments, increased costs, and lost time associated with the maintenance and operation of the flow cytometer.
Thus, there is a need for a flow cell that provides for improved construction and integration of its component parts, as well as a flow cytometer system that reduces the likelihood of clogs and bubbles in the flow channel. This invention provides such an improved and useful flow cytometer.